lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Design
Benson counsels a suicidal pregnant woman who claims she was raped by a millionaire. When she turns up dead, Benson digs deeper to find the real truth. Plot Benson saves April Troost from committing suicide, but feels responsible when Troost dies during the trial of the man she accuses of raping her and getting her pregnant. It isn't long before detectives learn that Barclay Pallister wasn't the only man April picked up in a bar who has no recollection of sleeping with her, and the squad realizes that Troost was no victim. Their search takes them from prospective parents looking to adopt her child to the men she drugged and accosted to the sperm center she used to work at, which ends up at the center of the case. The sperm center is run by Troost's father, a Doctor who wants to create a "better human being". Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Peter Riegert as Defense Attorney Chauncey Zeirko * Mike Doyle as C.S.U. Technician Ryan O'Halloran * Jill Marie Lawrence as Defense Attorney Cleo Conrad * Tom O'Rourke as Judge Mark Seligman * Caren Browning as C.S.U. Captain Judith Siper Guest cast * Julian Sands as Barclay Pallister * Estella Warren as April Troost * Ronny Cox as Dr. Douglas McManus * Lynda Carter as Lorraine Dillon * Bobby Flay as Leo Ashford * Mark McGrath as J.J. Price * Jesse Palmer as Don Lacey * Rob Devaney as Dr. Lambert * Caroline McMahon as Monica Mason * Jeffrey Doornbos as Roger Mason * Kate Hampton as Mrs. Fletcher * Frank Rivers as Ed the Security Guard * Jim Hendricks as Doorman * Rick Gifford as Trooper Lowry * Joe Napoleone as Luigi * Mary Ellen Ashley as Helper * Amanda Rowan as Receptionist * Furaha Moye as Bank Manager * Rick Johnson as Clerk * Gloria Colonnello as Worker References Pallister Labs; McManus Institute Quotes *'Melinda Warner: '''The only explanation is a technique called "Electro-ejaculation." *'Fin Tutuola:' I don't like the sound of that. *'Melinda Warner:' ''(picks up a metal rod attached to a power box) Nothing to it. Insert this end in the rectum and electric shock causes an involuntary ejaculation. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ *'John Munch:' I thought i'd heard of every sex crime. *'Fin Tutuola: '''Damn, who thinks this stuff up? '''___________________________________________________________________________________________' *'Dr. McManus: '''The intelligence of the world's population is rapidly declining. Poor less educated people are reproducing at higher rates than bright successful ones. *'Elliot Stabler:' I have four kids. *'Dr. McManus: (pause)... Yes. ---- *'''April Troost: I'm too beautiful for prison. ---- *'April Troost': You have a sick imagination. *'Olivia Benson': On my best day I couldn't make this stuff up. ---- *'Olivia Benson' April: Novak let you off, didn't she? *'April Troost': Yeah. *'Olivia Benson': I'm glad. *'April Troost': Why? *'Olivia Benson': Because you don't deserve to be a mother and I'm gonna make sure you never see that child again. *'April Troost': Good. Maybe the kid might have a chance. ---- *'Captain Cragen' Olivia: Liv, you gotta stop beating yourself up. The baby matters more. Now she'll be loved. Background information and notes *This episode concludes with the Law & Order episode, "Flaw", which aired Wednesday, September 28, 2005. *Bobby Flay is the real-life ex-husband of former "SVU" cast member Stephanie March. *This is far from the first time that NBC has featured a female character who used date-rape drugs to rape her male partners. In the mid-1990s, the character of Sami Brady on "Days of our Lives" used a date-rape drug to accost her sister's fiancé, and in 2004, the character of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald on "Passions" used a date-rape drug to accost her former fiancé in the hopes of getting pregnant. *Nitpick: Since all plea bargains are subject to the discretion of the court and not the ADA, it's unlikely that April Troost could just walk off because Novak said that she could, especially considering she was still under arrest. *Nitpick: No one in Barclay Pallister's laboratory is wearing eye protection, which could get him in serious trouble with OSHA if they ever find out about it. *They were able to charge McManus with stealing sperm, but in "Waste" and "Birthright", they were unable to charge doctors with stealing women's eggs because 'body parts have no monetary value'. If that holds true for eggs, then it should also hold true for sperm. (This can be explained by Olivia asking the woman how much she paid for the sperm. Since the woman paid a specific amount of money, it gave the sperm a specific price. The eggs, on the other hand, were removed to perform a procedure and all costs involved were placed on the procedure, not the eggs themselves). Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes Category:Crossover episodes